


Renegades

by GambitsGuardian (vockofalltrades)



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Established Relationship, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Content, Smut, how the fuck do you write smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vockofalltrades/pseuds/GambitsGuardian
Summary: A new, old Lightbearer arrives at the Tower with the sole purpose to help her Ghost. She winds up at a bar, and makes a friend in the mysterious man known as the Drifter.
Relationships: The Drifter (Destiny)/Original Character(s), The Drifter/Female Guardian (Destiny)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	1. A Lightbearer Enters a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I kinda like this pairing and want to do other stuff with them at some point but for now here's a one-off thing

“You guys do anything fun ‘round here?” A new Lightbearer had found her way to the City, and in turn, the Tower. She swirled a drink in her hand listening to the ice cubes clink together.  _ Gods, _ she thought,  _ This is shit. _

She’d found a way on her own. But she got reckless after awhile. She got downed, and her Ghost rezz’d her, and he  _ instantly _ got slammed into a wall. That’s why she was here. Not because she had changed her ideologies, she still despised the Vanguard and all they brought. No, she was here for her Ghost. She could at least try to help the little guy, it’s the least she could do.

One of the Guardians at the bar snickered, “Fun? You’re looking at it. Unless you wanna come back with me,” he winked at her.

She rolled her eyes, “Not a chance there. C’mon, nothing fun? Even the shittiest bars in the System have  _ darts _ for fuck’s sake.”

The Guardian from before smirked, “Yeah, we have darts. Got a bullseye with you, Honey.”

The woman groaned, “You’re absolutely pathetic.”

The front door of the bar swung open, and a man with a wide, toothy grin entered through it. His gaze flickered between all the bar patrons and ultimately landed on the newcomer. He walked behind her and set a hand on her shoulder, “Got a new addition to the party, eh? Codi, get ‘er a drink. On me. And get me one too.” He took the empty seat next to her, “You gotta name yet, Hotshot?”

She rolled her eyes,  _ Great, just another fucking weirdo. _ She took a sip of the rose-colored drink in her hand, some cherry-vodka and whatever else combination. “Don’t know why you’re saying yet. Been around… What? Few hundred years now? Not one of these little wide-eyed kids over there,” she made eye contact with the flirtatious Guardian from earlier. “Besides. I’m not staying long. So my name doesn’t matter.”

The man smiled. It wasn’t every day he got to meet another Lightbearer like himself. A few hundred years too old, and always on the move. “Hah! You don’t look a year over 100. Name’s Drifter. Been around since the Dark Ages”

Codi, the bartender, returned with two drinks. One, a plain whiskey, for Drifter, and a second Rose Night, for-

“Avery. Not every day that you meet someone else as old as shit,” she lifted her glass with a smile forming on her face. Drifter returned the gesture, before downing half of his glass in one go. 

The Guardian across the bar grumbled something under his breath.

“What was that, Kid?” Drifter smirked. He knew how to get on Pete’s nerves. Calling him Kid was just one of the small ways.

Pete’s glare flickered between Drifter and Avery before ultimately landing on Drifter, “I said, can’t believe that that hot piece of ass is gonna get with someone like  _ you _ .”

“Mmm, yep,” Avery took another sip of her drink. “Continue talking about me like I’m not right fucking here, would ‘ya?”

Drifter laughed, which only made Pete grow more irritated. “You’re talking to the wrong guy, Ave. If you want-”

Her glass hit the bar hard enough to crack it, “Do  _ NOT _ . Call me Ave. I’m not your fucking friend. And that name is reserved for someone who is  _ not _ you.” She cleared her throat, glancing at the cracked glass and then to Codi, “Sorry about that. How much?”

“If you want someone who will really, really, rock your world, Ave, I’m your-”

“Hey! The lady said no nicknames! ‘Sides Pete. We both know I win in the looks department,” he winked at Avery. 

“Yep,” Avery downed the rest of her drink, “I’m leaving.” She tossed glimmer, to cover her tab plus a hefty tip, on the bar and left her seat.

“Aw, c’mon Hotshot!” Drifter laughed, “Haven’t even got around to telling old tales yet!”

Drifter followed her into the cold, his hands jammed into his pockets. She was already well ahead of her, and he jogged to catch up to her. She stopped upon hearing steps behind her, and she waited. “So,” he finally spoke, “Why head out? You’re not wrong. ‘S not everything you find an old Lightbearer.”

“Don’t need two drunken men fighting over me.” A stray dark hair fell into her eyes, and she blew it back into place.

“Mm, then how ‘bout just one? Got a ship we can go back to. Got my own drinks on it.”

“Look, if you’re just trying to get your dick sucked then at least-”

“Woah, woah, woah, Sister,” he put his hands up in defense, “This ain’t about that. This is two Lightbearers telling old tales to each other. How often you get to do that nowadays?”

It had been a long time. Her crew found itself in with the wrong group of people. Half of them converted to whatever bullshit cult they were wrapped into. The other half left on their own accords. Some went in pairs, but most went alone. Avery left on her own, never looking back. Her crew was gone. Defunct. She was on her own.

“Well, here she is. The Derelict,” he gestured around his ship.

“It’s fuckin’ cold in here,” Avery crossed her arms, rubbing her shoulders for warmth.

“Little alcohol will warm you right up,” he winked, and started further into the ship.

The narrow corridor opened up to a small room, with papers and mechanical parts scattered throughout it. There was a small brown couch, that had seen better days, in the middle of the room. It had patches throughout it, and new tears were still emerging. A table sat in front of it with a data pad, what looked to be gun schematics, and an opened bottle of whiskey.

“‘Scuse the mess. Wasn’t expecting visitors any time soon,” he chuckled. “Take a seat, I’ll get the goods.”

Avery took a seat on the less-than-ideal couch. It creaked when she sat in it, and it felt like a spring was stabbing her in the back. She ran her eyes over the documents on the table. She was right, they  _ were _ gun schematics. Something called Breakneck, a type of auto rifle, and another gun with the name of Malfeasance.

“You can ignore them,” Drifter reappeared with a few bottles of alcohol. Each bottle had a name attached to it,  _ Serpent, Joker’s Wild, Rose ‘n Thorn,  _ and  _ Jack. _ He sat the bottles on the table, and took the papers and his datapod to a counter.

“Homemade?”

He smirked, “All but Jack. That one just hits the spot. Personal favorite.” He took a seat next to her, setting two glasses on the table.

Avery smiled, filling her glass with whatever was in the  _ Serpent _ bottle, “Someone I ran with ages ago used to make the  _ best _ shit. Gods, he was a fucking prick.”

Drifter laughed, “Sounds like my kinda guy.” He took a drink from his glass, “What sorta people did ‘ya run with?”

“Getting into the personal questions early, huh?” She took a sip of the mysterious cocktail. Her throat burned, but was soon relieved by the taste of lime.  _ Not bad, Drifter. _ “Just kinda went with whoever felt right. Whoever could fight and hold their own, y’know? How about you?”

“Mostly stayed solo. Got into a few groups, but didn’t get attached,” he crossed his feet on the coffee table. “Last crew was right before the Light went out. They, uh, hah. They’re gone now.”

“Damn. I’m sorry.”

“Nah, they had it comin’. Entire trip was fucked to begin with.”

The two Lightbearers sat in a comfortable silence. Despite having just met, the awkward phase was already over. The alcohol probably had a hand in that. Avery relished in the company of another person. It had been far too long since she just sat with someone and talked. Or embraced the quiet. 

She cleared her throat, and Drifter looked at her, “I think… The best group I had was, Gods knows how long ago now. There were a bunch of us. Me, Sosh, Flow, Switch, and Erik were the main group. And we had some people come in every now and again. The uh, the dude who was a literal God at brewing his own shit? He swung by this way. Ran with us for a few years then disappeared.”

Drifter’s eyes narrowed, but Avery either didn’t notice, or ignored him. Avery poured a glass of the Joker’s Wild brew, “Then we had a dude named Ace. He was a weirdo. Tyrian came through for a few months. He knew how to fight. Then we had Andre and Milo, those two were a fucking hoot!” The liquid was smooth, compared to the first drink. It was sweet the entire way through, and there were no tricks. It was oddly familiar. 

“I swear, I’ve had something  _ just _ like this before,” Avery swirled the glass in her hand. “I couldn’t tell you where or when though. But it’s really good, Drift.”

“Yeah… Uh… Had a girl a long while back. She helped with it a lot,” a hand ran through his curly hair and his foot started to bounce. “It uh… Was during the earlier years. She was in a group that took me in. I fucked around a bit too much and was near dyin’.”

Avery’s eyes widened listening to Drifter, “Entire crew was great. Not the best I’ve ever had, but damn close. Then I up ‘n left. The start of the drifter ways, I s’pose.” He cleared his throat and scratched his beard, “So… Guess this is awkward to say the least.”

Avery took another sip, her eyes staring at the rim of her glass, “Could’a least said bye, you know. I kept hoping you’d come back around one day. Show up out of the blue or something. But you didn’t.”

“Look, I uh…” he took a long pause, contemplating his reasons. “I don’t really have an excuse this time ‘round. Most other times I do. Yeah, bit of a shitty move on my part,” he took a sip of Jack.

“You can say that again. What’s with the name change?”

“Ah… Got tired of changing it all the time. Everywhere I went, new faces, new name. Eli was the first, Wu Ming was the last, with far too many inbetween.”

Each name brought a different memory. Eli had Avery, his first lover in this neverending hell. Lee had the village. The village where he saw his neighbor’s daughter’s bright eyes fade to nothing. Hope had the Shadows. The Shadows that now wanted him dead. Wu Ming had Orin. And Gods, Orin never left him, and sometimes he wished she did.

“So… Am I callin’ you Eli, or am I callin’ you Drifter?”

Drifter smirked, “To anyone else, I’d shoot ‘em for calling me Eli. But you’re an exception, Hotshot. And I guess you can call me any of the  _ other _ names you used to love calling me,” he winked at her. Avery smacked his shoulder and laughed. And her laughter was contagious as all Hell.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery and Eli have time to themselves. Pure smut. Nothing else. I'm sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally never written anything remotely sexual in my life and I am so sorry

Clothes start flying long before they get to the bedroom. It had been centuries since Eli and Avery were in the same space. Now, only hours after a reunion, they were taking care of unfinished business. Eli wasn’t gentle. He left hard bruises on Avery’s neck and throat, and she let out gasps and quiet moans for each one. Bite marks left on Avery’s shoulders and collarbone kept her melting to his touch.

Avery’s hand trailed down his chest, taking careful notice of his scars. Eli groaned when he finger traced over an especially deep one. She made her way downwards, eventually ending on her knees in front of his erect cock. She wasted no time and swirled her tongue around his head.

Eli, ever the impatient man, groaned deep. He pushed his cock into her mouth, throwing his head back when he reached the back of her throat. Avery took every inch, her throat rumbling from her own moans. Her hands pressed against his thighs, occasionally venturing to squeeze his ass, while Eli took control. He held her head still, and thrusted into her throat however he pleased. Hard. Slow. Fast. Needily. 

“Fuck,” he groaned. “Get up.” He didn’t waste time either, grabbing her by the elbows and pushing her onto his bed. Her legs dangled over the side, and he stood in between them. He took a finger and ran it over her dripping slit, making her shudder in response. He smiled, and pressed two fingers deep inside of her.

Avery’s back arched, a moan escaping her lips. She bucked her hips against his fingers, “Eli,  _ please. _ ”

He smirked, and lightly brushed his thumb against her swollen clit, “Please what?”

She rides his fingers the best she can, moaning all the while, “Please do literally anything other than just sit there.  _ Gods,  _ please.”

Taking her answer, he thrusted his fingers inside of her. His free hand pushed on her stomach, stopping her from moving. Her finger fucked her, and she was desperate for me.

“Eli,” she moaned. “ _ Just fuck me.” _

“But you seem to be enjoying this,” he made a ‘come here’ motion with his fingers, and Avery squirmed. He didn’t stop, and occasionally gave special attention to her clit.

“Eli, please,” she was begging. She  _ needed _ him. It’d been far too long since she was with anyone, let alone someone as good as Eli was. Now, she was  _ with _ Eli, and he wouldn’t even fuck her. “Please fuck me. God, please, I need you.”

A whine escaped Avery as Eli removed his fingers. He looked them over for a second, before pushing them inside her mouth. She happily licked them clean. He withdrew them, and used his wettened hand to give his cock a few hard strokes, and he groaned in pleasure. 

He tossed one of Avery’s legs over his shoulder, and lined his cock up to her entrance. Just to make her squirm, he rubbed his head over her clit, and down the slit of her wet cunt. He got what he wanted, and she squirmed and pleaded, “Pleasepleaseplease, fuck me.”

He thrust inside her, hard, and both he and Avery moaned in pure pleasure. He stayed there for a moment, watching her. The way her hands were balled in his sheets. The way her hips wiggled every so little to get some form of pleasure. The way her eyes fluttered. 

The first few thrusts were slow, and hard, and he watched her every reaction. He cherished every little moan that escaped her. His hands found a grip, hard enough to leave bruises, on her thighs. He quickened his pace, and it left Avery moaning every word he’d ever wanted to hear again, “Fuck Eli, GodI’vemissedyou. Pleasedon’tstop. Do anything other than stop,  _ please. _ ”

One of his hands left her thigh and snaked its way up Avery’s body. It wrapped itself around her throat, and she gasped. Her back arched, and her eyes fluttered shut. One of her hands freed itself from the tangle of bedsheets and found a new spot. Rubbing her clit. She could feel her orgasm approaching.

Eli’s pace slowed, changing to fuck her hard rather than fast. Every thrust into her, she let out a squeal, which quickly changed into screams of pleasure. His hand tightened around her throat, and her eyelids fluttered as her back arched off of the bed. He fucked her through her orgasm, and his release came soon after. His thrusting was irregular, just needing to chase his orgasm.

The hand around her throat released, gently brushing over it, and fell to Eli’s side. He pulled out of her, a quiet groan emitting from both of them. He lifted Avery’s shoulder off of him, and he sat on the bed with a breathy chuckle, “So… This mean you’re gonna hang around a while?”

Avery pulled her legs up, her feet now resting on the bed, “Maybe… Maybe for a little while.”

Eli fell backwards, landing next to Avery, “Mm. Good. Could always use some down time.”

Her hand interlaced with his, and her head rested against his shoulder, “I’ve missed you, Eli.”

“Missed ‘ya too, Ave.”


End file.
